ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
La Historia de Marceline
Trama Es un día lluvioso y nuestros héroes están en la casa de Finn y Jake Jake:'Aquí esta el café Una bola de baba entra en el vaso de café '''Jake:'Quieren parar ya 'Insectoide:'No es muy divertido y todavía no gane 'Marceline:'Ni ganaras Juegan a tirarse bolas de baba y ensucian la casa 'Finn:'Oigan pueden calmarse luego yo soy el que limpia 'Insectoide:'Eso no es problema para Ben Tennyson De Insectoide cambia a XLR8 y limpia la casa 'XLR8:'Muy rápido no XLR8 cambia a Ben 'Finn:'Eso fue genial 'Rook:'Si pero aun estamos aburridos,¡Ya se! porque no uno de usted cuenta una historia 'Jake:'Si es una buena idea,estamos todos de acuerdo 'Finn:'Si conmigo cuenten 'Marceline:'Si pero de que seria 'Ben:'Ya se... Ben se transforma en Vampire '''Vampire:¡Uno de terror! Finn:'Ya nos contaron muchas historias de terror Vampire cambia a Ben '''Ben:'Si,eso es una de las cosas que nos unió verdad Marceline 'Marceline:'Si el las cuenta muy bien.Ya se uno de Fionna y Cake 'Finn:'Si,son como nosotros pero mujeres 'Marceline:'Si donde conocerán a...¿Quien seria una chica que remplace a Ben y a Rook? 'Ben:'Ya se mi prima Gwen 'Marceline:'Buena idea ¿Y tu Rook? 'Rook:'Mi hermana Rook Shar 'Marceline:'Esta bien De pronto viene corriendo BMO 'BMO:'Escuche una historia,me encantan las historias Todos se sientan 'Marceline:'Bueno todo comienza cuando Gwen y Shar están en camino a la Dimensión de Fionna y Cake... '''Shar:¿Adonde iremos? Gwen:'''No tengo idea pero prepárate que ya llegamos... Entran al Bosque '''Shar:¿Donde estamos? Gwen:'''No lo se ve,vamos a ver Van al Dulce Reino '''Gwen:¿Pero que...? Ven a los habitantes del Reino Gwen:'Que rico helados y caramelos Se va corriendo a comerlos y los aldeanos gritan por ayuda '''Shar:'Gwen espera... En su casa Fionna y Cake escuchan los gritos 'Fionna:'Parece que hay problemas ¡Vayamos! Se van al Dulce Reino 'Shar:'Ay Gwen... De pronto ve a la Reina Helada pasando '''Shar:¿A Gwen? Gwen:¿Que pasa? Señala a Fionna y Cake llegando Gwen:'Esto no es bueno '''Fionna:'Dejen al Reino en paz 'Shar:'Oigan esperen,no queremos problemas aquí 'Fionna:'Bueno ya los tienen Fionna salta y golpea a Shar 'Shar:'Esto no se queda así Shar saca su Proto-Herramienta y la transforma en espada 'Shar:'A pelear 'Gwen:'Ay voy Cake se hace un muro '''Cake:¿Adonde crees que vas? Gwen:'''No sabes con quien te estas metiendo Gwen se transforma en GirlRath '''GirlRath:¡Déjame decirte algo Gatito nadie estorba a GirlRath,yo destruiré todo estorbo! Salta y aplasta a Cake Fionna:¡Cake! Shar aprovecha su distracción,le quita su espada,la tira lejos y la amenaza Shar:'''Debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de atacarme así '''Cake:¡Fionna! Cake se infla y se libera de Gwen Fionna:'''No Cake espera '''Cake:¿Que pasa? Señala a la Reina Helada pero poseída destruyendo todo Fionna:'Me encantaría seguir pero estoy ocupada Van tras la Reina Helada '''Reina Helada poseída:'Ahora todo el Reino y los Príncipes serán míos... 'Rook:'Espera eso ya nos paso cuando llegamos por primera vez Marceline se transforma en un Demonio Araña '''Marceline:¡Y! Rook:'Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... '''Ben:'No importa eso sigue contando Marceline 'Marceline:'Esta bien Vuelve a su estado normal '''Marceline:¿En que me quede?.Así,Fionna y Cake iban a atacar a la Reina Helada poseída... Fionna:'Ahora ¿Que haces Reina Helada? '''Reina Helada:'Destruyendo a todos y a ti también La Reina Helada le tira baba y hielo pero Fionna logra esquivarlos 'Cake:'Esto no es normal Fionna mira como esta ahora 'Fionna:'Ya que lo dices si esta un poco '''Fionna y Cake:¡Poseída! La Reina Helada las congela a las dos Shar:'Me parece que ella no es la buena '''Gwen:'Si y las que congelo son heroínas,bueno hay que ayudarlas Gwen se transforma en GirlFire 'GirlFire:'Deja al Reino en paz Gwen le tira fuego y ella se cae 'Reina Helada:'Pagaras por eso extraña Ella le congela los pies y manos a Gwen 'Reina Helada:'Ja,eso fue fácil 'Shar:'Pero no me cuentas a mi Shar la golpea 'Reina Helada:'Me encantaría quedarme pero estoy muy ocupada así que... La Reina Helada la congela y se va volando '''Reina Helada:¡Cuando vuelva seré invencible...Jajajajajaja...! Gwen escupe fuego y derrite el hielo de sus pies y manos GirlFire:'Ya voy Shar Gwen descongela a Shar '''Shar:'Gracias y...No vas a descongelarlas 'GirlFire:'Para que nos vuelvan a atacar 'Shar:'Pero ellas son las únicas que nos pueden ayudaran contra esa loca 'GirlFire:'Esta bien Gwen les tira fuego y las descongela 'Fionna:'Gracias ehhhh... 'GirlFire:'Gwen,soy Gwen De Girlfire cambia a Gwen 'Gwen:'Y ella es Shar,y ¿Quienes son ustedes? 'Fionna:'Yo soy Fionna y ella es mi gatita Cake 'Shar:'Bueno como ya nos conocimos hay que irnos a buscar a sea loca 'Fionna:'Primero hay que saber como detenerla y yo conozco a esa persona En el Bosque '''Fionna:¡Marshall! Sale entre los arbustos Marshall:'Fionna ¿Que pasa? '''Fionna:'Hay un problema,La Reina Helada esta poseída ¿Como la detenemos? 'Marshall:'Bueno,primero tráiganmela aquí Se van a buscarla '''Cake:¿Donde estará? Gwen:'Creo que ya se donde Ven a la Reina Helada destruyendo el Dulce Reino '''Fionna:'Bueno a pelear ¡Cake lanzame! Cake se hace una catapulta,lanza a Fionna y cae encima de la Reina Helada 'Fionna:'Te tengo 'Reina Helada:'Creo que no Ella congela a Fionna '''Cake:¡Fionna hay voy! Cake corre transforma su mano en martillo y libera a Fionna Reina Helada:'Nunca me vencerán '''Gwen:'Es hora de ser heroica Gwen se transforma en Girtray 'Girtray:'Rindete Ella le lanza rayos 'Reina Helada:'Ja,eso es lo mejor que tienes 'Shar:'Te olvidas de mi Shar le dispara,Cake se transforma en un martillo gigante y la aplasta 'Fionna:'Esto termina ahora Fionna salta,le saca su corona y se queda sin poderes 'Shar:'Y ahora ¿Como la llevamos hasta el Bosque? 'Gwen:'Yo se como... En el Bosque 'Marshall:'Bueno vamos a sacarle el demonio,primero mantenerla quieta 'GirlGravattrack:'Eso no es problema Gwen la mantiene acostada y quieta con sus poderes de gravitación 'Marshall:'Listo ahora abriré el portal Marshall abre el portal del Inframundo,le saca el demonio y lo manda para allá 'Marshall:'Listo,estará inconsciente por ahora pero estará bien 'Cake:'Bueno,vamos a llevarla a su Montaña '''Shar:¿No vienes Gwen? Gwen:'No gracias me voy de paseo con Marshall Gwen se transforma en Vampira y se van volando '''Marceline:'Haci es como salieron y Marshall y Gwen se enamoraron,Fin.No les gusto 'Finn:'Muy buena historia 'Jake:'Si fue tan buena que durmió a BMO 'Ben:'Si estuvo genial 'Rook:'Ahora que hacemos 'Jake:'Vamos a dormir 'Marceline:'Duerman Ben y yo les cantaremos para que se duerman 'Ben:'Si estuvimos ensayando esta Marceline agarra su Bajo,Ben su Guitarra y empiezan a cantar '''Llueve When rain drops is heard When it rains is heard wind And if you they are bored sing ... Rain About our house,strong Rain Strong rain Rain About our house,strong Rain Strong rain When it rains lit bonfires When rains are covered with the blankets And if you they are bored dance... Rain About our house,strong Rain Strong rain Rain About our house,strong Rain Strong...Rain Personajes Héroes *Ben *Rook *Finn *Jake *Marceline Héroes de la historia *Gwen 10 *Rook Shar *Fionna *Cake *Dulce Príncipe *Marshall Lee Villanos de la historia *Reina Helada poseída Secundarios *BMO Aliens utilizados Por Ben *Insectoide *XLR8 *Whampire Por Gwen *Rath *Fire *Jetray *Gravattrack *Whampira Curiosidades *Marceline cuenta una historia de Fionna y Cake *Es parecido al episodio Ben conoce a Hora de Aventura *Aparece en la historia Gwen y Shar *Shar se enamora del Dulce Principe *Gwen se enamora de Marshall Le *Es la segunda vez que Ben canta Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Aventurero de Series Categoría:Ben 10: AS Temp. 1: Los Ex